Artifices of the Mind
by The Little Death Strawberry
Summary: Set in season 4. Sylar is taking back control of his body and his mind. Nathan goes to Peter for help and when the tension rises Sylar regains a foothold and feeds his hunger. Slash/yaoi, noncon. SylarxPeter NathanxPeter. Oneshot.


This is the first time I'm posting on this site and one of my first fan fiction stories. I hope that you guys enjoy this oneshot, but keep in mind the subject matter isn't for everybody. Read the tags for the warnings.

Title: Artifices of the Mind

Pairing: SylarxPeter; secondary NathanxPeter

Summary: Set in season 4. Sylar is taking back control of his body and his mind. Nathan goes to Peter for help and when the tension rises Sylar regains a foothold and feeds his hunger.

Tags: romance, slash/yaoi, first time, incest, rape, OOC

* * *

It had been a long time since Nathan actually used the door to his brother's apartment since his flying ability made window access so much easier. He knew Peter had just got off his shift at the hospital so he hadn't bothered calling ahead. Peter was predictable in his habits, something that Nathan always counted on. He could always trust that Peter would be there when he really needed him, and that time was now. Nathan thought he needed to distance himself from his family in order to protect them from Sylar, but if Sylar came back then distance wouldn't help save them anyway. He needed Peter.

Nathan jimmied the window open from the outside and stepped through. As he glanced around the apartment for Peter he straightened his suit compulsively. He didn't know why he bothered with an Armani suit when he was just going to see Peter, but if he had the choice he would prefer to look put together rather than like a slob in front of his brother.

"Peter," he called out to the bedroom, "are you here?"

Of course by now he knew Peter was here. With his ability of heightened hearing he could pick up Peter's steady heart beat and the sound of his clothes being peeled off Pete's body. Just the thought of him stripping made Nathan shiver.

"Hey Nathan, I'm glad you came back," Peter said with a half-smile as he exited the bedroom. His shirt was off and the pants he wore were unbuttoned but not unzipped. Sometimes Nathan wondered if Pete had picked up on his subconscious desires and was taunting him.

The thought made him shudder and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had gone most of his life repressing all things not normal about him, so much so that he even managed to lie to himself. But all those walls he built in his mind were no longer there. Nathan was no longer in his own body and his urges and hunger were coming to the surface. And now he couldn't even tell if those feelings were simply his own.

"Nathan? Is everything all right?"

He opened his eyes and looked at his brother who was staring at him in confusion. "No, Pete, I'm not okay. I haven't been okay for a long fucking time now." Anger surged within him and he made a sharp gesture with his hands in frustration. Power tingled through his body and the mirror in the hall shattered.

'_How do you expect to handle my body and my powers when you don't even have the strength to confront your own feelings?' _Sylar growled within the recesses of his thoughts and Nathan clenched his eyes shut in concentration. He could feel Sylar like he was smoke in his head… not corporeal but still filling up all the nooks and crannies of his mind.

"I need help Pete," he said and looked up at his brother again. Big mistake. Peter still had his shirt off and the sight was appealing to say the least. He wasn't ripped with muscles but he took good care of his body and that was obvious. There was a softness to all of the angles that was so… Peter. His shaggy hair fell over one eye and the uncovered one shone with warmth despite the fact that he knew what Nathan really was… who he really was.

"You can handle this, you're stronger than him!" Pete looked very concerned as he grabbed Nathan by the shoulders and shook him slightly. "I know you better than anyone and I know you can do this!"

Peter's scent was intoxicating when he was so close. He had obviously not gotten the chance to shower yet since he got off work and the smell of his faint sweat and natural musk invaded Nathan's senses. Sylar's senses. He couldn't help but to take advantage of their closeness and drag Pete into his arms for a tight hug.

"What would I do without you?" Nathan asked rhetorically and buried his head in the crook of Peter's neck. There the scent was strongest and he couldn't resist his desire to nuzzle the skin behind the younger's ear and inhale deeply. "It's like you were made to balance me out."

"Of course Nathan," Peter said with surprise clear in his voice. Nathan could tell through their close contact and Sylar's powers that he was touched by Nathan's admission.

Yes, this was what he needed. He needed to be right here, with Peter pressed against his chest and Nathan's hand's sliding down his bare back. His skin was so soft… it made Nathan ached with desire to get closer to him. His whole body hungered for it. He wanted Peter in a way no brother should want another brother. He _needed _him.

Nathan didn't notice when Peter began to tense in confusion of the prolonged intimate contact. He didn't notice, but not-so-deep within the confines of his mind, Sylar did. His hunger mirrored the consciousness that had control of his body but without the same inhibitions. The parallel desire of their minds thinned the barrier separating them moment by moment.

"Nathan?"

He could hear the trepidation in his brother's voice, but all at once he seemed so far away despite how close their bodies were. Nathan pulled back from Peter just far enough so that he could look into those quizzical brown eyes. He reached up and brushed his bangs to the side and leaned down to kiss him.

Peter froze but that didn't deter Nathan from cupping the back of his head and locking him in a more secure kiss. The expected gasp of surprise allowed him to deepen their embrace and he ignored the stiffness in the younger's body. He was so hungry and from Peter's mouth he reaped a bounty. Peter tasted like chai tea and honey. An elixir that only made him crave more.

It was then that Peter finally decided to struggle. He pushed at Nathan's chest urgently and tried to pull his head back but the grip on his neck was too strong. His resistance sparked something in Nathan's mind. It made Nathan growl and his grip tightened. He didn't want Peter to get away, he wanted his empath to stay right where he belonged… in his arms. But they were no longer Nathan's arms. Peter could actually feel Nathan's lips… his mouth, changing- changing into someone else. His body grew taller and broader; his mouth firmer with a more pronounced stubble rubbing against Peter.

"Oh how I've dreamed about this moment," Sylar drawled as he pulled away from the terrified man. "Who knew that your brother's own indecent desires would give me this opportunity?" Sylar grinned at Peter who stared at him in shock.

"Sylar," he hissed and tried to yank away from the tight embrace. "I should have known it was you!"

"Me?" Sylar chuckled and ran his fingers through Peter's hair, marveling at the softness. "It was your brother who started this, I'm just going to finish it." His grip turned harsh as he yanked the empath's hair to make him arch and bare his neck.

"Let me go!" Peter yelled and tried to shove Sylar away.

"Tsk, tsk, is that anyway to treat a lover?" Sylar taunted and snapped his fingers, forcing Peter's arms to his side. With his free hand he stroked Peter's face almost tenderly before trailing down his neck and chest to the top of his unbuttoned slacks.

"We're not lovers," Peter bit out through clenched teeth. "You're nothing but a psychopath who-"

He was interrupted by Sylar's impatience. Sylar's hunger had abated slightly when he got control of his body back, but that didn't last long. Peter's presence made him throb with the need to dominate the empath and he wasn't held back by the senator any longer. So he took what was his.

He clenched his fingers to keep Peter's head still and nipped at his ear, making him flinch and hiss. Sylar grinned in response and covered Peter's lips with his own. He didn't just taste Peter's mouth, he devoured it. His tongue thoroughly explored every crevasse as his hand likewise made its own journey over the map of Peter's body. He had to use his powers to keep the other's jaw locked to stop him from biting while his own teeth readily found Peter's lips and tongue. By the time he finally drew away blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and Peter's lips were swollen and trembling. Sylar's eyes were half closed in pleasure and his cock was hard and leaking already. Peter could feel it throbbing against his midsection and he felt horrified as he realized Sylar really intended to take this all the way

"Get off of me!" Peter screamed and struggled as much as Sylar's power allowed him to. "As soon as I get free I'm going to kill you!"

"What and kill your brother as well?" Sylar said with a raised eyebrow and wagged his finger back and forth. "Oh how self-righteous have fallen." He took a step back from Peter and lifted his hand, levitating Peter off his feet. "Now hold still, I would hate to accidentally cut that perfect skin of yours."

Sylar ran a finger down Peter's heaving chest slowly. When he reached the slacks he made a slashing gesture with his hand from the belt loop on either side of his zipper. He moved so fast Peter barely had time to feel a slight sting before his pants fell off him and fluttered to the ground in pieces. Very thin welts and a blood welled to the surface from it but no more damage was done. Peter couldn't heal at the moment and Sylar intended to keep him alive, but a little blood never hurt… much.

Sylar took a moment to admire the body splayed in front of him like a work of art. He eyed Peter's body with hunger as he forced him to rotate in the air so the killer could see every bit of him. Peter had a strong, round ass that looked like it was meant for Sylar's mouth. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth in to leave an imprint of ownership. He couldn't wait, so he didn't. Peter cried out at the sharp pain, making Sylar growl in pleasure at the sound and the taste of his clean skin mixed with tangy copper.

He pulled back to admire the wound before the ache of his hard cock pressed against the zipper of his pants made itself known once more. In a second Peter was flying through the air, bursting into the bedroom and landing on the bed with a solid thump. He gasped as the breath was knocked out of him but he didn't even get a moment to recover before Sylar was on top of him.

Sylar couldn't get enough of touching Peter, biting at his skin and then tasting the wound with his tongue. He ignored Peter's loud protests and forcibly spread his legs apart to kneel comfortably in between them. He couldn't wait, couldn't be patient and take it slow. Peter was strong, he could handle Sylar's hunger. He withdrew for a moment to hastily yank off his own clothes and stroke his leaking cock. He was tempted to bring himself off right then and spray his cum all over Peter's flushed face. He wanted to claim him, mark him with his seed.

"Stop!" Peter screamed when Sylar returned to his original position in between his legs. Sylar spit on his fingers and brought them down to Peter's entrance to massage the tight hole. Peter tried to jerk his hips away from the touch but Sylar quickly stilled them with his power. He thrust his fingers into Peter sharply making him cry out in pain.

"It's only going to be harder on you if you don't relax," Sylar warned and withdrew his finger only to spread Peter open with his thumbs. He didn't give the younger man time to ready himself before he was thrusting inside the tight heat. For a moment it was all Sylar could do to not come then and there. But he was still so hungry. So he forced himself to the hilt, ignoring Peter's hoarse scream of pain.

"Oh god, stop!" Peter tried to pull away again and this time Sylar used his hands to yank Peter's hips back against him instead of his power. Their skin slapped together loudly and Peter threw his head back to scream again. "It's too big, take it out!" It felt like Sylar was splitting him apart and he wanted it to stop.

"It fits," Sylar insisted and grunted as he pulled out and shoved himself back in.

It was slicker now with some of Peter's blood and his own precum and it was perfect. All of the stress over his separated mind and body was now being released. The hunger for Peter had been building up inside him ever since he met the young hospice nurse and now it was coming to fruition. He couldn't stop. All he could think about and feel was Peter's constricting passage and the trembling body beneath him. Time seemed to disappear as he furiously pistoned in and out of his new lover. He distantly was aware of Peter's pleading and at one point he forced him to cum as well.

He only became aware of himself again when he woke up, hours later, slumped over Peter's body and still buried inside of him. He had taken Peter several times in positions he didn't even know the names for. It had been everything Sylar wanted.

With regret at the separation, he disengaged himself carefully and examined his unconscious lover. He had a few bite marks and scratches, and cum mixed with blood was trickling out of his entrance, but he was otherwise okay. Sylar lifted him into his arms with care and carried him into the bathroom to tenderly wash him. Peter barely stirred, still exhausted from their earlier activities. He only partially woke when Sylar set him on the bed and then settled next to him.

"Nathan?" Peter murmured, still mostly asleep.

Sylar cocked his head and stroked Peter's cheek softly, grinning when he leaned into the touch.

"Go back to sleep, Pete," Sylar said in a voice he wasn't certain was his or Nathan's. He would allow Peter to rest for now, they had all the time in the world to satisfy his hunger. Now that he was sated he could wait. Nathan was no longer in control, Sylar was, and that was the way it was going to stay.

* * *

This is my first fanfic in a very long time, so please be gentle. If you want more stories than leave a review!


End file.
